


It's not that easy

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi catches someone stealing from him, he isn't quick to let them get away without punishment especially when he finds that person is Iruka who he met when he was younger. Kakashi can't help but want to make Iruka remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not that easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houkouonchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houkouonchi/gifts).



Kakashi ran down the alley, searching left and right for a place to hide.

"Get back here!" a voice echoed through the alleyway.

Kakashi heard a crash as something fell down to his side. He swiped the blade in his hand by instinct, through the air catching resistance as it slit through an object to his left. He looked to his side, mortified by what he saw. There stood a boy only a few years younger than him that now had a slit across the bridge of his nose, the blood pearling on the surface. He watched as the wound began to bleed profusely down the boy's face.

"Gotcha, you little brat!" Kakashi dropped the knife he had in his hand as his father's bodyguard grabbed him by his waist and dragged him back to the family compound.

Kakashi couldn't get the boy's face out of his mind, and that he had no reaction. Almost lifeless.

\---

Kakashi found himself running away once again from his home. Nobody was going to follow him today, they wouldn't dare.

When he got halfway down an alley he ducked behind two trash cans, and collapsed to the floor.

"Hey." Kakashi jumped when he heard the small voice call to him.

Looking to his side Kakashi saw a young boy with shoulder length brown hair and a bandage across his face. It didn't take much effort for Kakashi to remember that this was the same boy that he had slashed with his knife only a few weeks prior.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He wanted to apologize to the boy, ask him if he was okay, anything but silence.

"What do you want?" his voice finally came out and Kakashi couldn't believe that the first thing he said was so rude. Well maybe he could...he wasn't known for his politeness.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked him. Here Kakashi was the person who had wounded the boy, and that same boy was trying to comfort him.

"No, I'm not… are you?" Kakashi pointed to the boy's wound, managing to say something less callus.

"Ehh?" The boy went cross-eyed trying to look at his face, "It's okay, it only hurts a bit when I try to smile." He went on to demonstrate for Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him confused, but started to bust out in laughter. "You're unusual…"

They sat waiting for Kakashi's laughter to die down. "What's your name?"

"Iruka"

"Iruka… It's a nice name."

"So what's wrong with you?" Iruka asked

"Nothing important."

"Really? Running away usually is important."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"That's a different answe-"

"Why do you care?!" Kakashi yelled. He was fed up with questions, and prodding from everyone, why did this boy care about what was bothering him. Nobody really cared how he felt, they just wanted to tell him what to do and that they were so sorry for his loss. It was stupid, and he was tired of it.

"Talking helps."

"No it doesn't help, it hurts," Kakashi let out those words and stopped. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid to talk about what had happened with anyone, he was afraid to let it hurt him.

"Please?" Iruka looked over at him, with his large brown eyes breaking down Kakashi's barricade.

"He died…He left me after he promised that I wouldn't be alone. How could he?!" Kakashi wasn't sad he was angry.

"Your dad?" Iruka questioned.

"Yeah." Kakashi leaned his head back against the wall, looking up at the greying sky. Why did it always seem to rain for funerals?

Iruka let the silence sit with no further questions.

"Shouldn't you be home with your family?" Kakashi asked, getting the urge to be alone again.

"What family?"

Kakashi turned his head to look at Iruka, seeing the flash of anger and hurt in his eyes. Something that they both had in common. He realized that cutting off that hurt was what made his eyes look so lifeless.

"What happened to yours?"

"Don't know, never had any family."

"You had to have someone."

"Yeah the awful man at the orphanage that pretends to care when it's important, and leaves us to fend for ourselves as long as nobody is watching. Best family one could ask for."

It was Kakashi's turn to let the silence grow. Sure he was angry at his father for leaving him alone, but alone wasn't quite alone. There were bodyguards and followers everywhere, enough that he'd never physically be alone again.

"Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Iruka quipped back.

"I don't know, but it felt right to say."

Iruka scoffed, "Thanks."

They heard footsteps echo through the alleyway, stepping with purpose inching closer to them. Moments later a man with long white hair leaned into their hiding place.

"Hey, I think you've been gone for long enough."

Kakashi looked up at the man he'd known his whole life. Almost like an Uncle to him, but nobody was sure if he was actually related to anyone. "Do I have to go back?"

"I think it's time," Jiraiya said, offering a hand out to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over at Iruka, "I am sorry about that," Kakashi said pointing to the bandaged area on Iruka's face.

"No worries, I'm sure it will just make me look cool when I get older."

Kakashi smiled, as he stood up and started walking back with Jiraiya.

"What'd you do to the poor boy?" his uncle asked.

"Umm, cut him when I was trying to run away from dad a few weeks ago…" Kakashi trailed off embarrassed.

"Ahh, well we're going to have to keep the stabbing and cutting other people to a minimum for a while."

Kakashi grinned for a moment, but as soon as he saw the funeral it fell back to the blank look, devoid of emotion.

The grey skies started to drizzle down, as they made their way back to the funeral procession.

\---

Kakashi was going to go mad.

Jiraiya had decided that he was finally ready to take over as head to the their clan. He was going to be in charge of everyone.

A fifteen year old ordering around these men, what could go wrong?

\---

It didn't take long for Kakashi to go become the most revered Yakuza leader in all of Tokyo. He was still young, but he sometimes wondered if that only added to his power.

Everyone under him didn't just revere him they actually trusted and cared about him. He heard the rumors that floated around, they knew he wasn't one to leave someone behind and he was pretty good at fighting.

The biggest problem with it was that he still felt alone. No matter how many people were around him, it was just that; they were around him, not with him. But what was he really supposed to do about that? He was a powerful dangerous teen that didn't leave his home for anything unnecessary.

Even Jiraiya rarely came around. He just wanted someone that didn't treat him differently. 

\---

Kakashi walked into the storehouse. He often liked to come to pick out his own drinks just get away from everyone.

When light filled the room, he noticed a figure that was attempting to hide from his sight.

"Don't try to hide, I can see you perfectly..." Kakashi drawled. He never understood the people that thought they could get away with something in this household.

The figure jumped out carrying a small crate of sake in his hands and dashed to get past Kakashi. Kakashi let them get just far enough to catch them off guard as he grabbed their wrist and yanked them back. He wasn't too pleased as the crate went crashing to the ground, glass everywhere and the alcohol splashing up his leg.

He analyzed the boy that he caught, a few years younger than himself, shoulder length brown hair, and a bit dirty. When he looked at the boy's face he saw a long since healed scar that bisected his nose. Realizing he had met this boy before his grip loosened in disbelief of the old memories.

Kakashi felt a pain to his knee as the boy kicked him and started to run off.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled, stopping the boy in his tracks, looking back at Kakashi confused.

Iruka broke himself out of his confusion and started to run off once again. Kakashi started to run after him, when he saw Iruka drop to the ground in front of him.

"You okay boss?" Genma asked coming out from the shadows.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied sounding unsure, "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Ehh!" Genma looked surprised at Kakashi, "I can't do that to a kid. Well..."

"Good." Kakashi had liked Genma for his stealth kills with darts, but he was glad this was a time he used the tranquilizer darts instead.

"Do you know him?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi lied. He was sure of that scar, such an unusual cut for anyone, and Iruka stopped when Kakashi called his name.

"What do you want done with him?" Genma asked pulling the dart from his neck.

"Take him to the office next to my room, but make sure he can't run. And get someone to pick up that mess." Kakashi gestured towards the storeroom and the broken bottles.

"Yes Boss." Genma bowed and picked up Iruka taking him away.

\---

Kakashi got back to his room, changing his clothes since his last yukata was now soaked with alcohol.

He reached his arm through the sleeve watching himself in the mirror. Did he really look that different from when he had first met Iruka? Or was he just a passing face to the other boy?

Maybe the fact that he met the boy on the day of his father's funeral was the only reason that he remembered Iruka's name. If it hadn't been that day would he even know his name?

Kakashi put a hand to his face, the questions he was asking himself weren't going to change anything. He had to figure out what to do with Iruka; he can't let people steal from him.

He looked in the mirror again to make himself perfect before sliding the door open to his office.

Gemma straightened himself waiting for Kakashi to say something.

"I'll be fine on my own," he excused Gemma.

Genma's eyebrows jumped in surprise, "You sure Boss?"

Kakashi glared back at him, "Are you questioning me?"

"Not at all. I'll be on my way." Gemma bowed leaving Kakashi to himself.

Kakashi sighed. Looking at Iruka he wanted to know so much more. He sat down on the windowsill watching the outside as he waited for Iruka to wake up.

[](http://s430.photobucket.com/user/mangareaderrad/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image.jpg.html)

If Kakashi had to guess he'd say Iruka was now 14. Only a couple of years younger than Kakashi. The boy was dirty, probably from living on the street, and although he was a little skinny for his age he didn't look emaciated which had to mean he had a support structure. He either had friends that all worked together, or someone was taking care of him.

It wasn't long until he saw the signs that Iruka was about to wake up.

Kakashi sat and watched for Iruka to notice him, but he seemed to be more interested in finding a way out.

"I wouldn't try that," Kakashi spoke, seeing the surprise in Iruka's eyes as he finally noticed there was someone else in the room. Iruka turned away from Kakashi and sat very still.

"What do you want from me?" Iruka asked, Kakashi barely able to hear him from where he was sitting.

"You were stealing from me, so I want to know the same thing."

It was silent in the room, Iruka may have asked the first question, but he wasn't forthcoming with information.

"Should I ask why a kid is trying to steal alcohol? Not only that, but from a known Yakuza home..." Kakashi questioned again. His family history was not well hidden. There wasn't much room for Iruka to lie about not knowing who they were.

Kakashi's eye caught Iruka mumbling something to himself. He got up from his seat, walking towards his desk and Iruka who sat in front of it. Leaning against the desk Kakashi lifted Iruka head until their eyes met. "Want to try that again?"

"I'm not a kid!" Iruka replied angrily. Kakashi could guess this was a sore point with him.

"Really? How old are you?"

"Age doesn't mean I'm a kid."

"It actually does."

"Then you're just a kid too," Iruka threw back at Kakashi, "Yes you are well known, known as the youngest head of any Yakuza family, but you're only 17 which isn't an adult." Iruka glared at Kakashi before tearing his head away.

"Fair enough. I'm special."

Iruka scoffed at Kakashi's touting.

"You were still stealing," Kakashi warned, "If you were an adult you'd already be dead."

Kakashi could see Iruka loosing his composure, his face paling at the thought.

"What's stopping you?" Iruka asked under his breath.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "Why were you stealing?"

He knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of the boy. Interrogations were touchy in these situations, he didn't want to kill anyone, or even harm Iruka, but he couldn't let it slide.

"Fine, don't talk." Kakashi walked away, letting Iruka stay tied to the chair.

\---

When Kakashi went to bed that night Iruka was still sitting in his office not talking. Kakashi hadn't tried to ask him much more, not that it made a difference.

Looking towards the divider between him and Iruka, Kakashi knew he had to make a decision in the morning.

He turned out the lights and tried to relax into sleep. Waiting, and waiting, he couldn't fall asleep. When he closed his eyes he always seemed to picture Iruka from the first time they met. His lifeless eyes and the blood that stained his face.

Kakashi turned to his other side, wanting to think of anything different.

He cleared his mind of the image of Iruka and took a deep breath, but instead of being free he heard a noise from his office. At first he thought it was just Iruka struggling again, but then he swore he heard a girl's voice.

Kakashi got out of bed, sure to not make a sound. Kakashi opened the divider to see what was going on.

There on the other side was a girl younger than Iruka, trying to cut him out of his bindings.

"Anko, Leave!" Iruka voice was stern. Kakashi took another step towards them before the girl gave up rescuing her friend and ran out the door. Kakashi wasn't sure how she'd made it in unnoticed, but she was able to get out just as silently as she came in.

He turned his head towards Iruka, who looked concerned.

"We're not murderers," Kakashi notified Iruka. He could tell that the boy was not only concerned for himself, but his friend as well.

"That's not the stories I've heard."

"Again, if you've heard the stories, why did you think you could get away with stealing from us?" Kakashi couldn't seem to get that answer out of Iruka, who kept turning his head. Kakashi almost wondered if Iruka was afraid to look him in the eyes; afraid that he would spill his secrets if their eyes met.

Grabbing a knife from a drawer on the desk, Kakashi walked towards Iruka. He heard the boy take in a sharp breath, closing his eyes in fear. Kakashi cut the rope that held Iruka to the chair, while being careful to leave the strands that bound his wrists to each other.

"What?" Iruka questioned as Kakashi urged him to stand up from the chair.

"I'm not going to have your friend Anko think she can just drop in and let you free." Kakashi told Iruka motioning toward his room.

Kakashi dropped the pole near his side of the bed and patted the other side. He watched the thoughts run through Iruka's head. "I wouldn't suggest running, that's when you'd really get hurt. Besides I could tie your feet together, then it'd be difficult to get far."

Iruka sat on the bed, swinging his feet on top of the blankets. "You know this isn't comfortable," he told Kakashi, rolling around to try to find a better position.

"You have your choice of the bed or the floor. I don't care which you choose." Kakashi replied getting himself comfortable under the sheets.

He heard Iruka grunt at the choices Kakashi had offered, but after tossing and turning he settled down.

Kakashi wanted to laugh, holding it in instead to let them go to sleep.

\---

In the morning Kakashi woke up to see Iruka hovering over him.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"You're unusual…" Iruka said

Kakashi was surprised to hear the words that he had said to Iruka so long ago parroted back at him.

"Am I?" Kakashi wondered aloud. He was hoping that maybe Iruka had remembered him, using those words as a way to tell Kakashi.

"You let a complete stranger sleep in your bed, one that tried to steal from you, and you threatened to kill."

"I'm not sure I threatened to kill you. And I wouldn't say you're a complete stranger." Iruka looked at Kakashi confused, when he indicated that they weren't strangers.

"But yes you did try to steal from me, so we'll have to do something about that." Kakashi had gotten an idea. He wasn't thrilled that he remembered Iruka so well, yet the boy had no memory of him, so he was going to make him remember.

\---

Kakashi was sure that Iruka was going to hate him forever, not that he shouldn't already for the scar.

He was constantly running the boy around on errands around the complex, and making him do menial tasks like cleaning. Kakashi used Iruka's captive state as a chance to jog his memory, but in return for his attempts to steal Kakashi was also trying to show the boy that it took a lot of work to do what he did. Sure Kakashi wasn't the one to ever run the errands or pick up heavy items if it wasn't an emergency, but Iruka could learn that stealing meant more than just taking something from someone that had more than he did.

There was a sound of jingling bells as Iruka walked up to Kakashi exhausted, "Okay, am I done yet?" He asked.

"For now." Kakashi smirked. He'd attached a bracelet to Iruka's wrist and ankle, each with a bell that clearly identified him. It was a way to make sure Iruka didn't run without someone noticing.

Iruka followed Kakashi back to his office, sitting down in the guest chair and collapsing onto the table.

"Hey! Just because I said you were done doesn't mean I don't have to get things done," Kakashi told Iruka.

When he got no response, Kakashi looked over at Iruka noticing he had fallen asleep.

"Really Iruka?" Kakashi poked the boy with his pencil, but got no response.

"Iruka! Sleep somewhere else, I've got work," Kakashi said firmly, and once again got no response. "Fine." He dropped his pencil on the desk, getting up to walk to the other side. He picked up Iruka, surprised at how light he was. It was an observation he'd made when Iruka first got there, but he hadn't realized how bad it was. Kakashi walked into his room and set Iruka down on his bed. He could feel the smile on his face. Something about Iruka took the edge off his days, but he had to remember that Iruka wouldn't be there forever.

\---

Kakashi had sent Iruka to get a message to Raidou almost a half an hour ago, but still wasn't back. The complex wasn't that big. Something was wrong.

Kakashi got up, listening around for the bells that Iruka wore. As he walked towards a less used area of the complex he started hearing the bells jingle. It didn't sound steady enough to be running, but they were close by.

He started hearing another sound that he knew too well. It was the sound of someone getting beaten up. Kakashi was about to round the corner before he noticed Iruka and some of the younger members of the clan. At first Kakashi thought that they were beating up Iruka, until he realized that it was the other way around.

There were about 5 people around Iruka, 2 on the ground clenching some body part in pain, while the other three were surrounding him. Kakashi had learned that Iruka was fiercely independent, so he was willing to stay out of the fight as long as Iruka was winning.

Two of the guys lunged at Iruka, giving Iruka just enough time to jump out of the way as they ran head first into each other. Now it was just Iruka and the last guy. To Iruka's disadvantage this was the largest of the guys. Iruka was quick to dodge most of the hits, but with one misstep he was on the ground. Kakashi saw the punch going for Iruka's face and he stepped in. Known for his quick reactions Kakashi caught the punch, wrenching the guy's wrist around until he was the final member on the floor crying in pain.

"Want to tell me what this was all about?" Kakashi asked.

He wasn't surprised that everyone was quiet. Holding his hand out for Iruka, Kakashi waited for him to take it. Instead Iruka slapped it away and ran off.

"Sorry Boss," One of the guys said attempting to apologize for all of them.

Kakashi wasn't ready to hear their excuses. "Tell me what happened… now."

\---

Kakashi walked back to his room thinking about what he had been told. His followers were starting to get frustrated with Iruka. Not only was the boy not a member of their clan, but he had also attempted to steal from them. The clan started getting angry that Iruka was getting to run errands for Kakashi instead of a real punishment.

When Kakashi walked into his room he noticed that Iruka had hid himself in the corner near the window. He sat on the floor with his knees pulled close to his chest.

"Hey," Kakashi called to Iruka.

Iruka looked at him with the same lifeless eyes that Kakashi had seen before. "Can I just go home," Iruka's question came out as a whine.

"No…" Kakashi replied, 'you have to remember' he added to himself.

"If you're not going to kill me, then just let me go!" Iruka started to rile up, "They don't want me here, I don't want to be here. My friends are worried about me, and you, I still don't know what you want from me!"

"Just go to sleep." Kakashi said.

"And that…isn't it weird for you to let another guy sleep in your bed?" Iruka didn't make any movement towards the bed.

"You can sleep on the floor if it bothers you, I could care less. Only thing I know is you're obviously not welcome by the rest of the clan, so I can leave you with them, and if you aren't near me, your little friend, what's her name…Anko, will take the opportunity to break in again to get you. I can't have that."

"Why?"

"My reputation is enough at stake with one kid breaking in, let alone another breaking in and breaking you out."

"It would be a lot easier if you just let me go home," Iruka pushed his luck once more.

"Nope." Kakashi forced a smile back at Iruka, even though the boy was avoiding him. "Now I'm going to sleep, as I said you sleep wherever you want as long as it's in this room."

Kakashi prepared himself for bed, leaving Iruka to sulk in his corner. After he finally settled himself in bed he started to relax, drifting to sleep. When the other side of the bed dipped, he smiled to himself that Iruka was willing to at least go to sleep and not catch a cold by avoiding it.

\---

It had been a little over a week since Iruka had started staying at the complex. Some of the members of the clan had slowly gotten used to him even though they were jealous, Kakashi watched as Iruka's presence grew on them. He was hard to dislike.

"Give us back Iruka!" a female voice projected through the complex. Iruka perked up when he heard it, and Kakashi was sure that it had to be Anko from their last meeting.

Iruka ran out of the room, while Kakashi was slow to follow. He wanted to get this settled, but he was also willing to see what Iruka would say to her.

When Kakashi got outside he noticed Anko on the roof of the outer wall, she was surrounded by about a dozen boys her age. A few of the boys were well balanced on the roof as if they often did strenuous climbing, while some looked to be barely hanging on. Some members of the clan came to check out what was going on, but when they saw Kakashi they decided to go back to their previous work knowing he'd get them if they were needed.

"Anko! Go home!" Iruka yelled at her.

"No! He needs to let you go," she pointed at Kakashi.

"You shouldn't be here, and you shouldn't have brought anyone else into this!" Iruka motioned to the other boys.

"He's brainwashed you if you really want to stay that badly."

"There has been no brainwashing, I'm telling you to leave for your safety."

"What about your safety? I can't just leave you, Iruka! You are family."

"Which is exactly why you can't be here."

The two teenagers glared at each other, neither wanting to lose their battle.

Kakashi walked out further into the courtyard towards where Iruka was standing. "You should listen to Iruka, Go away."

"You!" Anko growled out, "You manipulative creepy man! Let Iruka go." She threw a small knife at Kakashi. He dodged it, letting it bury itself deep into the ground behind him.

"That's dangerous of you, if you know who I am…" He kneeled over, picking up the knife surprised at what he saw.

"I've been looking for this knife for a long time," Kakashi said remembering the day he dropped it. He saw Iruka's expression change, and Anko seemed to get more upset.

"It's Iruka's, how could you be looking for it?"

"None of your business. Now if you don't want to be hurt, leave!" Kakashi could see the girl flinch, but didn't make an effort to leave. He looked at Iruka for a moment before trying a new tactic, "He won't be hurt, I'm just waiting for him to remember something. He'll be home soon." Kakashi knew from the look on Iruka's face that he was already remembering.

"If he's not, we'll be back," Anko gave her final word before pulling back her miniature army.

Kakashi sighed, looking towards the stilled Iruka. "Come with me…" Taking Iruka's wrist, Kakashi lead them back to his office.

"You're that boy?" Iruka asked.

"What boy?" Kakashi played dumb to see if Iruka was remembering everything.

"The one that gave me this!" Iruka slid his finger along the scar that graced his nose.

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"What?" Kakashi hadn't been called that since before his father died.

"Is that why you've kept me here all this time? To wait for me to remember that, so you could taunt me about it?"

"What? No." Kakashi was taken aback, why would anyone taunt him about it. "I guess it was more of waiting to apologize."

Iruka looked at Kakashi confused.

"I mean, I know that when you were younger you didn't care much about it, but the look you gave me still haunts me."

"Haunts you?"

"A bit. It was a little…empty," Kakashi attempted to be graceful. "I do think you look much happier now. Probably has something to do you those friends of yours."

Iruka blushed, "They're a bit much, but having so many older teens at that orphanage helps us get through."

"So still at an orphanage?"

"How… Never mind, I guess that is something I told you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to remember, but wouldn't it have been easier for you to just tell me. Why make me wait on you for the last week if it was only about apologizing."

Kakashi shrugged, he didn't know himself why he did it. "I liked the company."

"Well I don't think I can be here forever, but that doesn't mean I can't visit. If it's okay with your family that is."

"You were starting to grow on them."

"Does that mean I can go home now?"

"You never did tell me why you were stealing from us."

"Test of courage?" Iruka offered.

"I don't think I believe that excuse."

"If you let me take some, maybe I can come up with a better one."

"You're pretty cunning aren't you?" Kakashi observed, "No, you aren't getting any…Come back when you're 20 and maybe we'll talk about it."

"You get to have some even though you're underage," Iruka whined.

"Are you running a whole Yakuza Clan?"

"Fine…" Iruka caved, "We thought it'd be easier to steal from you than a store, you don't keep an accurate count, and it's not watched constantly."

Kakashi thought about what Iruka said, "Good points, we'll have to be better about that."

"Now can I go?" Iruka cocked his head to the side, waiting ever so patiently.

Kakashi nodded, not ready to say yes, as if that made Iruka's departure more final. After a week with the boy around it was going to be very quite with him gone.

Iruka looked down at his ankle, he pulled off his shoe, and undid the anklet. He took Kakashi's arm and put the bell on his wrist. "Now they match."  
Leaning over Iruka gave Kakashi a quick kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear.

He bowed and walked away from Kakashi and the clan to get back to his own family.

When Iruka was out of sight Kakashi could feel his face heating up, sure that his cheeks were bright red. He thought about what Iruka whispered, "You don't have to apologize for the scar, I should tell you thanks. I think I remember saying I'd look cool with it when I got older. Don't you think I was right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yakuza are more difficult to depict than I thought, but I hope that you liked the story.  
> Happy Holidays all!


End file.
